


La Petite Mort

by dhazellouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Sex Toys, and all the kinky stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: She was only there to borrow books that might help her case in defending the persecuted muggleborns and halfbloods after Minister Riddle had started his office. What she didn't expect was to meet the Minister himself and end up getting suck into a book with him, and was forced to play a dark erotic game of La Petite Mort. (Magical AU) (10 years age-gap between characters)





	1. Prologue

Hermione was looking through the titles of the books perched upon the shelves within the newly-opened Central Library of the Wizarding World. Her fingers delicately brushing across the leather-bound spines, and inhaling the rich and intoxicating scent of new books and the musty waft of old tomes.

The place was now home to a myriad of books that had been acquired from all across the world, including but not limited to all the subjects that had been tackled in Hogwarts, and even included books about Dark Arts practices.

The library was the only good thing that Tom Riddle had come up with since he had taken his position as Minister for Magic. Apart from finding a reason for kicking out Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts and even from the Wizengamot, the Minister had started using his pureblood connections to push forth the Muggle-born Registration Commission.

At the moment, Ministry employees with muggle descent were being interrogated one by one, and it wouldn't be too long that commission would progress and encompass most of the muggleborns in all Great Britain, and even those who are still attending school, like her. Such law could marginalize most of the muggleborns in the Wizarding society, but that probably was Minister Riddle's plan all along.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard voices in the distance.

"I planned to have that particular wing expanded this week."

 _That's the Minister's voice!_ She thought, panicking and she immediately hid behind the book cases.

"The builders will be working in a few days to accommodate the books that will be arriving from Egypt this month."

Hermione peered through the book cases and her movement must have caught the attention of the Minster because she saw him glanced in her direction. At once, she ran and hid herself in another section of the library.

"Excuse me, for a second, ladies, gentleman. Percy, do you mind showing them the new wing that was just opened last week?"

"Of course, sir."

 _Damn! Damn! Damn!_ Hermione inwardly cursed as she stood there frozen on the spot.

She knew at once where the Minister was headed since she could hear him coming her way.

"What are you looking for in this section of the library?"

She heard him call out and knew that she was too late to avoid him.

 _Shouldn't a librarian be asking that question? And not you, Minister?_ She wanted to say but instead Hermione whirled around and said, pretending to be surprise to see him.

"Oh, good afternoon…Minister Riddle! I didn't see you there! I'm so sorry. I must have been engrossed in -"

"You didn't answer my question." Tom Riddle cut in, his eyes narrowing.

Hermione resisted the urge to squirm beneath his penetrating stare.

"I was ordered by the...err… Head of my Department to look for - for something… umm…interesting to write about..on an article..," Hermione responded, it was a rather lame excuse, but she couldn't think of anything else when she had those dark blue eyes drilling into her.

"In the Adult Section?"

"Yes, yes…" Hermione nodded her head vigorously, until she realized what he said. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"You just ventured into the Adult Section, or didn't you read the sign?"

Hermione looked up and saw that he was right. She flushed scarlet in embarrassment.

She noticed the Minister was frowning now.

"I did, and yes, I'm looking for a book that talks about – about …ugh, err…"Herrmione floundered, her eyes trying to find a book that would help her cover story.

"Dark Erotica…" she finished lamely, her cheeks flaming.

"Really?" Minister Riddle asked. "Who do you work for, Ms…."

"Luna Delacroix." She said immediately, "And I work in Witch Weekly, you see…and recently most of my loyal readers have been clamoring for some articles about Dark Erotica."

"So, you are here to do your research?"

"Yes."

The Minister stared at her hard, like he was trying to read her mind. Almost at once, Hermione raise up her mental barriers and forcing herself to calm down.

 _He can't find out that I'm lying and have stolen identification from a Ministry woman!_ Hermione thought frantically as she mentally strengthened her mental shields for fear of discovery.  _The Minister can't find out that I'm still underage to be even browsing through this section of the library! He can't! I don't want to get expelled from Hogwarts!_

Thinking fast, Hermione scanned for something to distract the Minister and her eyes landed on a green lacquered book in front of her. She hastily raised her hand to picked it up, and was surprised to hear the Minister shout.

"No, don't open that book!" The Minister yelled hurriedly.

Hermione didn't open the book though, instead she dropped it out of surprise and the book opened on its own.

And it was too late.

A dark void appeared from the book and Hermione found herself being sucked in. She saw the Minister tried to escape. And Hermione, who was trying to find purchase to help herself out of her predicament, caught the Minister's robes instead and inevitably the Minister and her were dragged along into the void and straight into their living nightmare.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  This was just in my hard drive and so I'm just going to post this. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione slowly began to awaken, and immediately knew something wasn't right when her bare skin met the cold floor.

 _I'm naked._  Hermione thought in alarm as she peeled her eyes open.

Then, her eyes caught sight of something bizarre in front of her.

Something so impossible that Hermione could simply blink in shock and horror.

Because Hermione Granger was looking at the current Minister, who was blindfolded, gagged and tied up naked against the wall of the room. And he was currently struggling against his bindings and making noises through his gag, Hermione averted her gaze away from him and noticed a table set in the middle of the room, where she could see some very odd-looking objects.

Hermione tried to process what was going on. She was somewhere else definitely. In a dimly-lit room with no doors or windows, and the table with the odd-looking objects plus a tied-up Minister for Magic.

Her attention went back towards the objects on the table once more. The objects were all arrange in such a way like it was going to be use for torture. One object appeared to be wthat look like a feather duster, another one was a weird-looking ring attached to a string of balls, the third object from the column was a variety collection of whips, and the other one was some kind of a plug. As Hermione looked at them closely, she realized that they were all sex toys.

Dread crept up in Hermione's spine at the sight of it. She doesn't know why it was there and for what purpose, especially with the Minister currently strapped up against the wall. Hermione didn't want to think more on it.

After surveying the objects on the table, Hermione decided to walk towards the minister while trying not look further below his waist, but she just couldn't resist.

Out of mere curiosity, she looked down and a blush instantly suffused her face as she stared at a man's manhood for the first time in her life. However, after realizing what she was doing, she looked away and at the Minister once more.

The Minister was still struggling against his bindings, and clearly trying to say something to her.

Hermione reached out and pulled down the gag to listen to him speak, hoping to know that he has something to say to get out of their situation.

"You stupid, idiotic, #$$#%% # # woman!" The Minister hissed furiously. "I told you not to touch the fucking book! Now, look what you've done!"

"What did I exactly do?" Hermione asked worriedly, gnawing at her lower lip. She wasn't concern about her nakedness since the Minister was still blindfolded. "Where are we?"

"We are in the dangerous book that you just fucking opened!"

"Why was the book even in the library in the first place if it's dangerous?!"

"Didn't you read what was written on the spine of the book before you even touch it?!"

"No, I didn't see anything."

"You were supposed to read the access code to view the written contents of the book! But since you didn't, we're sucked into the game instead!"

"What game?"

"It's called La Petite Mort!"

"Little Death?" Hermione paled, "You mean –"

"Yes,  _that_  meaning."

"So that's the reason we are….like  _this_?" she meant  _naked_.

"The book its called La Petite Mort for a reason! You imbecile!" The Minister shouted. "It's a sex game, you fool! It's a game with strict rules that you need to follow. If you don't follow, we're both going to die!"

"What kind of game is this that you need to be tied up like a...pig?"

"You # $$ % #%! I have never in my life wanted to murder someone repeatedly like I wanted to do to you right now!"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione cried out, feeling guilty. "I didn't mean for the two of us to end up like this!"

"It's too late now!" The Minister responded angrily. "All we have to do is follow the game's rule."

"And that is?" Hermione asked, cold dread filling her stomach.

"Can you try removing my blindfold first?" the Minister asked. "I wanted to see what's around me."

"I can't! I'm naked!" Hermione exclaimed.

"There's no use to be acting so modest when in a minute you're going to play the game! Now, remove my blindfold!"

"No!" Hermione said.

"Why you little bitch. After we're through with playing this game I'll make sure to have you fired from your post in Witch Weekly!"

"I don't care!" Hermione replied, just as angrily at the Minister's threats.

"If you don't want to remove my blindfold, can you at least tell me what you see around the room?!"

Hermione was relieved that the Minister didn't press her further about removing the blindfold. Or even removing his handcuffs, but judging at the way the cuffs were wrapped around the Minister's hand, there was no hole on it to put on the key. So it's probably impossible to remove the cuffs anyway.

"We are in a room with no exits." Hermione told the Minister. "There's no doors or windows."

"And what else?" the Minister asked impatiently.

"But there's a table in the middle of the room where certain objects are place." Hermione admitted.

"Can you describe to me what's on the table?"

Hermione bit her lower lip in worry as she glanced at the contraption on the table.

"Tell me what's on the table, bitch!" The Minister demanded angrily.

"Don't call me a bitch, you bastard!" She snapped right back.

"Stop arguing with me and tell me what you see! What's on the table? What is the first on the line?" Minister Riddle ordered again.

"It's like a feather duster, and then followed by - " Hermione bit her lip, not wanting to reveal anything.

"Followed by what?!"

Hermione hesitated before answering him. "It's like a ring but attached to a string of balls."

"So you mean a cock ring attached to an anal bead?!"

"I don't even know what that is!" Hermione cried out, blushing furiously.

"Stop giving me your virginal outrage, Ms. Delacroix, because I've grown tired of it!"

Hermione forced herself not respond to him, lest he will find out the truth about her.

That she is still, indeed, a virgin.

"What else do you see?"

"I see something that looks like a plug, and then a couple of whips."

"And anything else after that?"

"That's all." Hermione told him.

"That's easy enough to do." The Minister said, almost to himself. "Alright, listen here Ms. Delacroix, since you said the first object to your left is the feather duster, I want you to try it on me."

"What?!" Hermione said.

"Are you deaf?! I said you need to use the feather –"

"I heard you the first time and I'm not going to do it!"

"You are an absolute, idiot! Do you want to die?!"

"Is there another way to get out from this game other than following its rules?!" Hermione asked instead. "I don't want to do anything of these things to you!"

"I'm sorry, but you have no other choice!" The Minister snapped at her, "Or do you want to switch? Do you want to be tied up here instead?"

"NO!"

"Then, you must follow the rules for us to get out of here! Or else die! This game is called The Little Death for a reason!"

"Alright!" Hermione said as she snatched up the feather duster and began sweeping it across the Minister's face, who growled at her action.

"There, done. I use it on you." She told him blandly.

"Bitch! I'm going to kill you when I get out of this restraints!" Minister Riddle yelled.

"You said to use it on you, so I did! What else do you want me to do?!" Hermione screamed in frustration.

"You're supposed to make me aroused, you idiot! Not sweep dust off my face with the feather duster!"

"I will never do such a thing!" Hermione yelled in outrage.

"Then, we both die if you don't do anything!"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose to calm her panicking thoughts.

 _There must be something else for us to do to save ourselves from this game, other than following its rule. But what is it?_ Hermione silently wondered to herself.

"If you're trying to look for a loophole in this game, then you're out of luck because there's none!" The Minister said, "We're already running out of time! So just please listen to me!"

The Minister said, almost like he was pleading Hermione.

Not able to find any other resolution, Hermione stared at the feather duster and asked in an uncertain tone. "How do I make you arouse with this?"

"Are you serious?!" Minister Riddle asked in surprise. "You sounded like you haven't done these kinds of things before."

"You are correct. I haven't done something like this before," Hermione admitted honestly.

"All you need is to brush the feather duster on me." The Minister said after a while.

"Where?" She asked, still sounding flustered.

"Anywhere you think would please me."

"How about your neck? Will that please you?" Hermione asked as she carefully run the feather duster across the side of his neck before moving to sweep it across his collarbone.

She saw the Minister shiver at her action.

"That tickles." He said to her.

"Where do you want me to brush you then?" Hermione inquired, curious to know.

"Try sweeping the feather duster up and down my leg," He suggested.

Hermione tried hard not to look down at his manhood as she began to do as he say.

"That's better." He said to her later on. "Now, try to brush it against my cock softly."

At his words, Hermione froze at once, her face heating up all the more.

"Um, ok." She managed to squeak out before closing her eyes and shoving the feather duster at him.

"Agh!" The Minister yelled in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione said frantically and pulled the feather duster away from him.

"I said softly! Not hard!" The Minister shouted at her. "Merlin's above, I rather die, than continue to play this game with someone who doesn't know what she's doing!"

"Then, go ahead and die!" Hermione burst out.

"Then, you're dying along with me, you foolish woman!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**  Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made please check out my twitter, pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on twitter, facebook or tumblr so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


End file.
